This invention relates generally to the field of telephony, and more particularly to a laminar type subscriber circuit connector block having incorporated therein an improved grounding means and selectively engageable excess voltage and current protection means for individual subscriber circuits.
In the above-identified application, there is disclosed a connector block comprising a plurality of substantially identical laminar elements, each element mounting plural quick clip terminals which are axially oriented at approximately 45.degree. with respect to the principal axis of the laminar element itself. The advantages of this type of block include high subscriber circuit density, and the ability to assemble blocks using plural laminae to accommodate a desired number of subscriber circuits. The laminae are held together in laminated condition by a series of threaded connectors which provide a potential source of grounding, but because of the compactness of the block, it has heretofore, not been possible to provide individual subscriber circuit protection, or any means for connecting such protection to a source of ground potential. Additionally, it has not been possible to readily access subscriber circuits for testing or denial of service without the provision of separate test fields or switches.